Puppeteer
Puppeteer could make a good doll actor in Warfang theatre if he wasn't a darker. Such a waste of talent. Personality & Character Hot tempered, stubborn and vain. Until he discovered his element, he was rather scaredy, but he quickly left this. His hot temper often lead him to conflicts. He is also sadistic, dark minded and cruel as a typical Darker. The word "mercy" doesn't exist to him. Skills & abilities He has extremly good speed and stamina. The wind gives him boost, and since he uses wind instead of muscles to fly, his stamina is rather good too. He can change the colour of his puppet-tail and move it (only the puppet can change the colours; he can copy/create any colour). Also his mouth can be very widely open; this is very useful when he gives the final bite to his victims' neck. He use two different tactics to hunt down and kill his enemies: * He uses his element to attack others. With the boost of his wind, a very few creature can overrun/fly him. He scratch and bite them, and after the prey is weakened enough, he bite their throat; * He uses his unusual tail ,,puppet" to confuse others. He can change the colors of it and slightly move the limbs to make it like a dragon hatchling. When the prey come closer, he jumps out and bite their throat. However, he can only fool with that young, untrained dragons, he would never able to trick the Freedom Flyers for example. Weaknesses Aside from typical darker weakness to elemental light, he is pretty useless and defenseless without his wind element, lacks many muscles, therefore he is weak on the ground. He tends to underestimate his enemies, and start a fight without thinking. This often lead him critical injuries. His bright, white markings makes him very "vibrant" for a Darker. When he uses his puppet and hiding under/behind something, he often cover his markings with leaves. Backstory He was around 2 weeks old, when he was caught by an adult Darker. He managed to escape, but his wings are badly torn by the attack. He hid and trained hard to be as good as the others. He had a big disadvantage, since his damaged wings were too weak to fly and he lack muscles too, until he discovered his element. Wind. With that, he had a big boost. Now he was able to lift himself up to the air, and he could easily dodge the attacks. He quickly moved ranks after ranks in the dark army. His hot temper and vain personality led him to several conflicts to other darkers, and some of them still hate him very much. Relationships Iniare Mutual hate. He calls her 'Hamster'. Gallery Pure_light_puppeteer_by_fantiafantasystories-d8g4po0.png|Reference sheet Notes * He has a sarcastic and dark sense of humour; * He often changes his puppet into one of the darkers and makes awful jokes about them; * He always tries to impress the female darkers; it is unknown how successful he is at this. if his relationship with Iniare is anything to go by... Category:Characters Category:Darkers Category:Normal